Classroom 815
by WildFire42
Summary: Okay, I know that there are a lot of stories about the Lost characters in high school, and this is just another one. I'll mention a lot of other characters besides Jack and Sawyer and Kate. My first fanfic, don't be too hard on me!
1. Chapter 1

"Okay class, let's settle down," Mr. Arzt said, raising his voice over the din of the students. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He had a migraine already and class hadn't even started yet. He tried to smile at the class, but it came out more like a grimace.

"Welcome to your first day of high school in classroom 815. You'll have three of your classes in this room, so you'll get to know your classmates very well. Mrs. Nadler?"

A smiling African American woman stepped forward. "Hello class. I'm looking forward to getting to know each and every one of you this school year. I'll be teaching you English, Mr. Arzt will teach you science, and History will be taught by my husband, Bernard." The middle-aged man behind her waved. "Now, it may seem a little odd for three teachers to be sharing one classroom, but we've found it to be very effective. And besides, Dharma High is not a normal school!

"Some of you may know each other from middle school, but there are still probably lots of new faces! As a little way to get to know you, I want each of you to share with the class your name, your favorite school subject, and what you want to do with your life after high school. Any volunteers to go first?"

Her eyes scanned the classroom. The students fidgeted, but nobody raised their hand. One boy scratched his back, and Mrs. Nadler pointed at him. "Oh good! What's your name, sweetie?"

The short, scruffy haired boy looked slightly panicked. "Er, I'm Charlie Pace. My best subject is music, and I want to be in a band."

Mrs. Nadler pointed to the skinny, nervous looking boy behind him. He stuttered, "I'm, uh, I'm Daniel Faraday. My favorite subject is science, and I want to, um, uh, discover time travel." He looked slightly embarrassed. A tall, broad-shouldered boy snorted.

"Nerd. You're such a freak, Faraday." A red-haired girl scowled at him.

"Shut up Keamy. You don't have to be a jerk to him just because he's ten times smarter than you." Daniel smiled weakly at her. The girl tossed her hair. "I'll go next. I'm Charlotte Lewis, I like science too, and I want to be an anthropologist."

The tall boy went next. "I'm Martin Keamy, I like gym, and I want to be in the army."

An African American boy named Michael wanted to be an architect, a scowling girl named Ana Lucia wanted to be a police officer, another boy, Sayid, wanted to either work with computers or maybe as a soldier, and a blond girl, Juliet, said that she just wanted to help people. One girl, Shannon, couldn't even finish talking before her brother, Boone, cut in and they started arguing.

A freckled girl with long dark hair said, "My name's Kate Austen. I like history, and I'm not sure what I want to do after high school. I might like to travel around."

Next was a boy with brown hair that was cut close to his head. "I'm Jack Shepard, my favorite subject is math, and I want to be a doctor like my dad." A boy with shaggy blond hair snickered behind him.

"I'm Sawyer, I like English, and I don't know what I want to do."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"You'll probably be in jail," she said.

Sawyer smiled sweetly. "And you'll come visit me?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "You wish," she said, but she was blushing. Jack noticed and scowled.

Next were a large boy named Hurley, two Korean students, Sun and Jin, two blond girls named Claire and Libby, two other boys named Miles and Desmond, a short, bug-eyed boy named Ben, and a tall boy named Eko. Last was a serious-looking student, John Locke.

Just as John had finished up with, "I guess I'll just do what I'm meant to do," the bell rang, indicating that it was time for second period, art electives.

"Goodbye, class!" Mrs. Nadler said. "Remember to come back for Mr. Arzt's class third period. Namaste!"


	2. Chapter 2

By the third week of school, everyone was settled into the routine of their classes. Homework was getting heavier, and among the students, friends and enemies were being established.

"Hey Claire," Charlie said, hurrying to catch up with her in the hall on the way to the cafeteria. She smiled and fell into step beside him. She thought he was kind of cute, and sweet, though he smoked too much after school and in the bathrooms between classes. Well, you couldn't have everything.

"So, how're your classes?" she asked. "Who do you have for math?"

"Mr. Alpert," Charlie said. "He's not too bad. There's this girl in my class, Cindy, who has a crush on him."

"Am I the only one who thinks he wears eyeliner? I mean, have you seen him?"

Charlie laughed. "He totally does." They walked into the cafeteria and glanced around for their friend Desmond. He waved at them from a table by the windows, and they went and sat down.

Jack sat down next to Kate, mentally noting that Sawyer was no-where in sight. Maybe he had lunchtime detention again, he thought hopefully, but then spotted him striding towards them. "Hey Freckles," he said and grinned, ignoring Jack and Sayid as he sat down next to Kate.

"Hey Sawyer," Kate said, managing to look annoyed and happy at the same time. "You need a haircut," she noticed.

"What? You don't like it?" He shook his shaggy, overlong blond hair into his eyes. "I thought it made me look roguish." She laughed, and Jack frowned and clenched his fists in his lap. Sayid elbowed him.

"Jealous?" he teased.

"I- what? No!" he spluttered, his face growing hot. "It's just annoying that they flirt in public all the time." Sayid raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever you say, Jack. I'll tell what is annoying, though." He pointed across the cafeteria at Boone and Shannon, who were sitting together even though they were practically screaming at each other. "Do those two ever shut up?" As they watched, Boone got up and stormed off to where John Locke was sitting alone in the corner. Shannon looked like she was about to cry.

"You should go see if she's okay," Jack said.

"Why don't you go?" Sayid asked.

"She's not my type."

"And you think she's mine?" He rolled his eyes, but got up to talk to her anyway.

At the other side of the cafeteria, Daniel, Charlotte, Jin and Ben were sitting at what Keamy had labeled "The Freak Table." Besides Daniel and Charlotte, they weren't exactly friends, but because they were outcasts from the main student body they were driven together. Jin was an exchange student from Korea, and struggled with learning English. Hurley was bullied for his weight, Daniel was bullied for being smart, Charlotte because she was his friend, and Ben just plain creeped people out.

"Dude, slow down, I didn't understand a word you just said," Hurley leaned across the table and angled his homework so he could read the writing.

"I _said _that carbon isn't, um, energy, it's matter." Daniel pulled the paper back and crossed something out. "That doesn't even make any sense."

"You don't even make any sense," Hurley muttered, but it was true that he would be failing science if Daniel didn't help him with his homework during lunch.

Ben was looking at something across the room. Hurley followed his gaze to where Juliet was joining Jack and Sayid's table.

"You still have a crush on Juliet?"

Ben turned to stare at Hurley with his disconcerting wide-eyed stare. "Maybe. Do you still have a crush on Libby?"

"Dude, be quiet, she's like, five feet away from us." Libby, who was sitting at the next table over, heard her name and glanced around. Hurley ducked his head and tried to hide behind his hair. Ben smirked at him. Embarrassed, Hurley turned back to Daniel.

"Okay, so what's carbon then?"

He was cut off as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.


End file.
